User talk:AthCom
Hello, welcome and thanks for joining and making good constructive edits. I hope you stick around! Makron1n 13:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :You can edit your talk page like any other page. I'll leave you be now though, I'm supposed to be at work! (Just chipping in a bit extra while Mikael is away.) Makron1n 14:10, 4 July 2008 (UTC) For someone who said English isn't their first language, you sure do make a lot of grammar and spelling corrections. Are you trying to hide something from meeee!? Anywho, if you ever need any answers on how to do different things on CnC.Wikia, just ask one of us. Its not hard at all. I check CnC.wikia everyday, though I don't always make edits everyday. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 So a little birdy told me that you're an alien. That's nice. Well I'm glad someone has a good grasp of the English language here. (You're better at English than most of the people I know! I live in the U.S.A. so that's especially painful.) RepublicOfClones July 5 20088 :You're probably sick of me heaping praise on you by now, but even better than you being great at English (as mentioned by Mr Republic above and me elsewhere) is that you correct spellings to British English! Yeah! That's now you, Mikael and I on side, and I am the only Brit among us. Makron1n 15:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, you're still deserving. Chalk one up for European solidarity! ;) Makron1n 13:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) About the EMP blast page, I think that perhaps the content should be intregrated where relevant into both the other articles, then the page deleted. Makron1n 18:33, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Moving pages No problem on the moving pages thing, was glad to help. Also, if you are interested in moving pages yourself, on the edit page when you are on an article there is the button move on the top. When you click that, it gives you the option of moving the page and you just type the new name and stuff will be shifted with the old name being a redirect. Hope that helps :) Darth Batrus 11:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Ah, nog meer Hollanders. Ik moet echt wat actiever worden hiero :P En ook goeiemorge! Promotion See, I'm considering the idea of giving you a promotion. Your tenure may be short, but it's damn awesome, if you ask me. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 14:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Help? Well, for starters, we can start slowly shifting the focus of the wiki. Take the Pitbull article as an example of diverging focus - while this wiki will focus on real issues, like developers, betas etc., the new one will store the lore versions. So basically, we need to start putting Template:Lore at the top of relevant pages and rewrite the old ones. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Also the whole wide world will award you as well for helping out on the new RA2 pages I made which includes RA2:Robot and RA2:Amphibious Vehicles. Thank you.(Saffy Nurbs 07:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) SYSOP How about ask someone to make you an admin here like Mikael? Then you can delete the pages like Bruce and fix things up.(Saffy Nurbs 23:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC)) Template:Three-way War You also forgot that template.(Saffy Nurbs 17:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC)) Template:Infobox war You also forgot that template and now I had a hard time with that template especially on this page.(Saffy Nurbs 17:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC)) Gallery of new files Go to Gallery of new files or http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewImages. Look throught the entire gallery and you will see older uploaded images that has no category. I can't add those images to a category all by myself. So many uncategorized images.(Saffy Nurbs 21:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC))